Dobby at Hogwarts
by Liz Jean Tonks
Summary: Dobby and Winky are looking for work. How the conversation between Dumbledore and Dobby could have been like, and how Dobby and Winky come along at Hogwarts
1. Dobby and Winky

**Now, first things first. This is my first FF I upload here, so please forgive me if it is not flawless. Second, english is not my mother tongue. I hope the story still is a good read. Of course you should feel free pointing out misstakes concerning language and criticism concerning the plot, writing style, etc.**  
 **And now, please enjoy the story.**

Dobby jumped down the street, taking Winky's hand.

'Come on, Winky', he squeaked.

'We has to find new work.' Winky came after him, looking desperate.

'No, I is not working somewhere else, my master needs me…'

'But you is not having a master', Dobby creaked back, 'Mr. Crouch is sacking you, you is free to work where you want now.'

'I do not want to work somewhere else', she cried. 'I has to do what my masters asks me to do.'

Dobby shook his head. They went on, Winky wealing about her old family, Dobby jumping around gleefully, glad to have found someone to find a new family together. He had been unsuccesful until now, and therefore the last year had been quite boring for him. It was good having company.

'Winky, you has to walk a little bit faster, we has to find a place to work, and it is not so easy.'

'The rumours is not being true, Dobby?', Winky squeaked in shock. 'You is not really wanting paying now?'

'Oh yes', Dobby replied. 'I likes freedom, Winky should like it too, you is too stressed.'

She didn't answer and seemed lost in her thoughts. They went on. Dobby thought hardly. Though he didn't like it, it was right, no wizard seemed to have interest in a house elf that wanted money for his work. And now they were two… And then the idea popped into his head, the most obvious idea. He packed Winky's Hand.

'I know!', he squeaked, jumping up and down in light of his genius idea. She looked at him, bewildered. 'I know where we has to go to find work!' And with those words, they disapparated and vanished.

They landed straight in Dumbledore's office. The headmaster sat on his desk, going through a silvery liquid with his wand. When he noticed the two elves, he looked surprised, but welcoming. His smile became even warmer when he recognized Dobby.

'Dobby! To what do I owe the pleasure? And who is your companion?'

'This is Winky, sir', Dobby answered smiling brightly by the professor's friendly expression.

'Hello Winky, how are you doing?'

Winky didn't answer. She looked around the office and didn't seem to have heard the question.

'She… she is not feeling well, sir', Dobby wispered.

'Her master is sacked her, and it has not been easy for her.'

Professor Dumbledore nodded sympathetically. 'I understand. Now, why is it you have come here, Dobby? Do you want to pay Harry Potter a visit?'

'That too, sir!', Dobby squeaked, 'but mostly I is coming for work, sir – work for Dobby and Winky.'

The headmaster nodded. 'Now, there is plenty of work in our kitchens, you could start today already.'

Dobby jumped, then something came to his mind. 'But… but…'

'What is it, Dobby?', the professor asked, his voice still gentle.

'I is wanting to be paid for work now, sir. Dobby is liking freedom and is wanting to keep it like this.'

Professor still smiled. 'This should be no problem. I'm sure we can agree on your wage, Dobby.'

Dobby beamed, and prodded Winky. 'You has heard that, Winky, we is getting paid!'

But Winky merely shook her head. 'Winky won't, Winky won't', she whined. 'I is not betraying my master, I is not wanting money.'

Dobby looked at Dumbledore who waved his head. 'Maybe it is better if we would already send Winky downstairs into the kitchen. She can join the other house elves and once she cheered up a bit, I can still talk to her about her payment, if she wants to.'

Dobby nodded, and Dumbledore turned to her. 'Winky, I would ask you to go down to the kitchens, if you would.'

It cracked, and she disapparated. Dumbledore turned back to Dobby. 'Now, we can talk about your payment. How much is it you want, Dobby?'

Dobby's eyes wided. 'I does not know, sir', he squeaked.

'Now, what about ten galleons a week, Dobby?'

Dobby didn't reply, but gazed at the professor.

'And free week-ends?', Dumbledore added, but Dobby already shook his head.

'Not- not so much, sir', he said, 'I is not asking for so much. I is only wanting to buy some clothes from time to time, sir. I is thinking, one galleon a week and a day for Dobby to go to Hogsmeade or visit his friend Harry Potter is enough, sir!'

Dumbledore looked at him. 'That's fine by me. Do we have a deal, then?' Dobby nodded and shook the headmaster's hand.

'Just do me one favour', Dumbledore said. Dobby nodded directly.

'Anything, sir, anything!'

'Try and cheer Winky up a bit. Make sure she doesn't get lost lingering in her thoughts about her previous masters.'

Dobby nodded again. 'Winky is very sad about her sacking, she is not forgetting about her old family. Dobby also still remembers his masters, and he is having struggle speaking ill of them, but Dobby isn't like Winky, Dobby knows there is bad wizards!'

Dumbledore nodded. 'You're right there are. And please be assured that those rules do not count for me. You can talk of me however you like.'

He bended over to Dobby. 'Fell free to call me a barmy old codger any time you want to.'

Dobby stared at him, bewildered. 'Dobby is not saying such things about you, sir, you is being too nice!'

Dumbledore smiled. 'That's kind of you, Dobby. Go and take care of Winky then. Make sure, she, too is aware of the fact she is not a slave to me.'

'Dobby will, Dobby is going to try to be a good friend for Winky!'

The professor smiled. 'Very good. Now, if there isn't anything else, you can also go downstairs now and start working, if you want to.'

Dobby nodded and -crack!- disapparated.


	2. The butterbeer

**I have planned "Dobby at Hogwarts" to be a One-Shot, but today I felt like writing another small house-elf story so here it goes. I might add a few other chapters, depending on my ideas and time. Enjoy :-)**

'Winky has to cheer up', Dobby said, 'Winky can go upstairs and asks for free days, too, so Winky can go to Hogsmeade with Dobby!'

She didn't answer. 'I knows professor Dumbledore will allows you to go, too, Winky, you only has to ask, he is very kind-'

But Winky merely shook her head in despair. 'No, I is not going, I won't, I is to take care of master Crouch, he is needing me...'

Dobby shook his head. 'You has to understand Winky, professor Dumbledore is being your master now, you don't has to take orders from someone else...'

But she didn't listen. Dobby pulled her arm. 'Dobby is leaving now, Dobby is having a free day, and Dobby wants Winky to come with him!' She didn't let herself drag away, though, so Dobby disapparated alone, with a crack.

He didn't see the other house-elfs anymore who shook their heads in disbelief of Dobby's behaviour.

In Hogsmeade, Dobby got another idea on how to get Winky into a better mood. Happy, he apparated back into Hogwarts again.

'Look, I has brought you something!', Dobby smiled at her. She looked at him.

'You has bought socks!'

'Not only socks, Winky, look, Dobby has got himself a jumper!' He beamed.

She made a disapproving noise. The other house-elfs looked at Dobby in disgust. 'You is not being a good house-elf, Dobby', she said, and others nodded in agreement. But Dobby didn't care. He liked freedom and he'd show the others how nice it was.

'I hopes you has not bought me a jumper, too', she said warily.

'No, I has not, though you should wear something else, this is looking old... But no, Dobby has bought Winky something else!' He beamed again, pulling something out of his bag. She eyed the bottle suspiciously.

'What is this?'

'It is called butterbeer, Winky, it is very common for wizards, Dobby has heard it being praised by them, it is very tasty.' She took the bottle. Dobby already half expected her to refuse, but she took a gulp.

'You is being right', she said in surprise, 'it is good, I likes it very much!' And she took another big gulp.

'Winky shouldn't drink it all at once', Dobby warned, 'it is pretty strong, Winky should be eating something else, Winky, I is warning you!'

But Winky didn't listen, and emptied the entire bottle in a few other gulps. 


End file.
